


Love of a wolf

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Animal comfort, Animals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, Friendship, Guilt, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Thoughts of an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Dief is missing his human and it seems nobody wants to tell him the truth.He's worried and needs some comfort.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Love of a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I read a twitter thread named "dog thoughts" and that a dog needed a jacket of his human for comfort and a plot bunny hopped out of it right in my head.  
> So I immediately created one of my "five minute tales".  
> Have fun reading it and if you like it, leave a comment.  
> This story is set between "Victoria's Secret" and "Letting Go".  
> References to "The Wild Bunch".
> 
> TYK

My human isn't here and I'm worried.

They say they don't know if he'll be back, and if so, if he's still the same.

I don't understand what that means, but I can feel that it doesn't mean anything good.

My human's best friend has changed. He no longer speaks to me. He scolds and doesn't even complain like he usually did.

But what worries me most is that he didn't even complain when I jumped on the upholstery of his beloved car with dirty paws.

That really scared me.

I ask him every day when my human comes back, but he doesn't seem to understand me.

Or he doesn't want to understand me because he himself is afraid that he may have to answer this question with "never again".

I spent the first days after my human disappeared in the veterinary clinic.

They were nice to me there, but I missed my human.

When his friend picked me up, I asked about my human, but he didn't answer.

He cried.

He had never done that before and it scared me.

I wish he could understand me. I just wanted to know where my human is and what had happened to him.

I love him.

Even if he had been a little strange lately.

Since that female has appeared.

But I know that we males react strangely as soon as a female appears.

Happened to me too and I couldn't tell my human.

He almost killed me ...

But the female to whom my human fell was evil.

I felt it almost immediately.

At first I thought I was jealous, since I had been with my human for so long that I didn't want to allow another living being to get between us.

I need him and he needs me.

When I realized that the female was malignant, it was already too late.

I could no longer help my human, warn him or even save him.

He didn't allow it.

I had failed.

Then she shot me ...

*************

Before my human's friend took me home with him, not that I had anything against it, because his mother can cook excellently and something always falls off for me, we went back to the apartment, where I usually live with my human. The friend took my food bowl and a few other small things.

Also a few things and books that belong to my human.

I looked at him questioningly and he explained that he wanted to bring these utensils to my human.

But where?

Where is my human?

I dragged an old jacket from my human out of the closet and when his friend wanted to take it away from me because my human didn't need it, I wanted to scream: "But me!"

But I can't scream.

Just bark and growl, which I did extensively.

And so he left me the jacket.

**********

I took the jacket to my sleeping place in my human's friend's house.

I slept on it because it had the smell of my human on it.

So I could tell myself that he was close to me.

The mother and sister of my human's friend cried a lot, stroking and comforting me often.

Even if I liked that, I still wanted to be with my human.

I felt that he needed me wherever he was now.

Every night and sometimes during the day, I lay on his jacket and missed him.

*************

Time passed and I missed my human more and more.

It hurt that he wasn't with me and nobody wanted to explain to me what had happened, where he was and whether he would come back.

But one day my human's friend invited me into his beloved car and we drove through town.

He stopped in front of a large building and we got out.

The smell in the building was similar to that in the veterinary clinic and I wondered if my human was anywhere here.

Was he sick?

My human's friend took me to a room that smelled terrible of disinfectant and illness, but there, in a bed, was my human lying!

He looked pale and sick, but his eyes lit up when he saw me and I immediately knew he had missed me as much as I had missed him.

He called me by the name he gave me, although I didn't really need one, but I responded to him to please… well, mostly and I jumped on the bed.

He stroked me, ruffled my fur and spoke to me.

I glanced over at his best friend, who was standing a little lost at the window and watching us and saw that he was smiling.

I hadn't seen him smile for a long time.

And the glow in HIS eyes had returned too.

Now i knew everything was going to be alright.

TYK


End file.
